It Was The Randomest Day Ever
by TheFailMonster
Summary: There are absolutely no words to decribe this. Trust Me! My little sister wrote it, not me, so i think that explains wtf is going on.


**Before you read please note:**

**THIS WAS WRITTEN BY MY 12 YEAR OLD SISTER.**

**Neither of us ****owns any characters used…**

**X_x**

The randomest day!

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Katara as she fell from the sky.

Oh dear Aang thought as Katara fell 10,000,000 kilometres below him. He quickly whistled for Appa and jumped on when he arrived. "Yip-yip"

"Someone please help me!" Katara yelled to get as much attention as possible. "Ugh." Katara squelched as she hit a rock.

"Sokka send your boomerang down to try to get Katara and bring her back up here." Aang said frustrated.

"Sure Aang where's Katara?" Sokka said waking up from his nap.

"Down there somewhere I'm not exactly sure I can't see properly because of this dust, but I know she's falling to her doom plenty of kilometres below us." Aang said in nearly total calmness.

"Whaatt?" Sokka said in total amazement.

Aang started to cry, "It's not my fault she doesn't know how to air bend, hmph, I was just trying to show her some moves on the glider when she wanted a turn, so I let her. That is all that happened. Oh and that she has probably broken my glider." Aang finished sounding quite manly.

"O.K. Well you can't glide down there so I'll throw my boomerang." Sokka said trying not to laugh.

Sokka threw his boomerang and it hit Katara, but it just made her fall faster and scrape on more rocks.

"My boomerang tells me that he got Katara and that she is going to get even more injured then she was already going to." Sokka said sounding quite sophisticated.

"Ugh, ouch." Katara screamed as she hit rocks, that rolled of the edge after her.

"O.K., we are going to have to try a different approach." Aang and Sokka said in unison.

"I've got a parachute in my bag." Said Sokka. "I can use that."

"Alright."

Once Sokka was all strapped up and ready to go, he jumped before Aang could say it would be better if he went coz he can air bend. "Ouch." He heard Sokka yell at the top of his voice.

"Oh dear, I'll have to save them both on my own now." Aang said doubtfully.

"Twinkle toes I'm right here you know?" Toph said laughing.

"Toph, oh, umm, how did you get here?" Asked Aang.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Asked Aang very frustrated.

"Because I've been enjoying watching you two think, oh by the way, I have an idea for how you can get Katara and Sokka safe." Toph said.

"What, what is it please tell me, please oh please oh please."

"Alright, I'll earthbend so the ground and rocks are all mushy, just put me on a piece of land. Oh don't worry I'll change the earth back just as soon as I know they're safe." Toph said reluctantly.

"O.K. ready?" Aang asked anxiously

"Ready as I'll ever be." Replied Toph once she was touching the ground. Squelch.

"O.K., hold on to me tight." Aang said to Toph as she began to fall into the muck that she had just made.

After about two minutes Toph said "Put me down again, so I can harden the earth."

Toph hardened the earth without even thinking about where Katara and Sokka were. Aang whooshed the dust away and flew to the ground pulling Toph on board as he flew. He couldn't see either Sokka or Katara any where. He jumped off and then helped Toph off after him.

"Where are they?" Aang said as soon as Toph was off.

"They are under the ground and…" Toph said.

"And what?" Aang argued.

"And they aren't alive."

"What do you mean they aren't alive?" Aang said cautiously.

"They are dead! I what I mean and you'll be next if you don't just shut your trap." Toph said angrily and sadly at the same time.

"I wasn't going to say any more except, now that they are out of the picture it's just us." Was all Aang got to say before he was squished between two dead bodies and pulled down in to the earth along with his dead friends.

"I'm alone now and that's all I ever wanted." Said Toph "Except you Appa you are here and that's good, real good."

**X_x**

**Well… it seems my little sister is about as insane as I.**

**When she asked me to read this, I had absolutely no idea what to expect.**

**Not sure if I will let her write another one.**

**Review?**


End file.
